warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RemingtonV
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gue'vesa page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Sources Hello Remington. Thank you for your contribution to the STC article. Nevertheless, it is important that you do add the sources for all the data that you add to the article. Please, do not add any new data without adding the source of the data first. Zixes (talk) 17:25, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Recent Edits Adept RemingtonV, First of all, thank you for your recent additions of the Imperial Titans (List) & Chaos Titans (List) articles. However, with that being said in please ensure when adding new content to the wiki, I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] I noticed right off that even though you made two separate articles listing both Chaos and Imperial Titans, I could tell right off that most of the article was pretty much plagiarized from the Lexicanum. This is strictly AGAINST THE RULES! This time I will let you off with a warning. But in the future, if I encounter any more such behavior, remedial action will be taken against your account, which could result in a temporary ban for a number of days, or even weeks. Please look at the changes that I've made to these articles, so that in the future, you will be in compliance with our wiki's standards. Also, please note..we DO NOT use footnotes. Granted, though the additional effort is appreciated, we do not use them here on the WH40K wiki. Also, keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you have failed to comply with simple directions. I understand that some of the Titan pages do need to be updated, and that yes, I do acknowledge that there is some redundant information that needs to be removed. But until you've earned the trust of the Admins, I would highly suggest not making any major edits on these pages, or any other major articles for the time being. I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult myself, Zixes, or the Lead Moderator, Montonius. As you show your dedication and competence to the wiki, the Moderators will delegate more and more responsibility. But until then, please refrain from large sweeping changes. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:11, September 7, 2017 (UTC)